The Death of Harry Potter
by Ollie Renshaw
Summary: Over 70 years from Lord Voldermort's downfall. Harry Potter is an old man who has lost everything, he wants to end it all. Be carefull what you wish for.


\/p>

-1Harry Potter sat still and alone in his armchair, his frail and now old-looking face was just discernible by the light of his fire. The man who was once responsible for killing the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time, was now 91 years of age. Over the past year, one man had been targeting him, one man undeterred by the Ministry and the Order of the Pheonix, Scorpius Malfoy. Harry, accepting that the time was coming for him to move on and die, did not mind the target on his head.

But he started caring, he started to get angry, when his beloved wife Ginny, was murdered at the hands of Scorpius, and then the Order started to demand that Harry be protected. So the Fidelius Charm was in place, Ron Weasley, being the secret keeper. Harry had been forced into hiding, all on his own, just like a prison. When the protection was put in place, Harry complained, he was putting his friend in danger, just a very short time after the devastating loss of his sister, Ginny. But Ron said firmly that he knew what he was doing and he would do all he could to ensure Harry was safe.

Ron and his family were then put under the Fidelius Charm too, and Harry then had peace of mind. And here he was, thinking to himself how he would rather die than be trapped here afraid for the rest of his life. He had lived a good life after all. The only memories he had left were on his mantle piece. A picture of Ginny and himself of their wedding day, they looked so happy and young, but she was gone. He saw a picture of Lily, Albus and James, all happy and playing together in the back garden, they were having to protect themselves too, all because of him, because Harry was targeted, so were they. 

Then beside that was a big photograph, everyone was in it, Rubeus Hagrid was taking up quarter of the frame, and stood next to him were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron's Parents, Ginny, George and his wife Angelina Bell, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Luna and Neville, they were all young and they were all so happy. Harry remembered just how they all fought for the same thing, for a better world, for a place where their kids and grand-children could live in happily. Yet the world was just as dangerous as before, the number of Scorpius' followers were growing alarmingly high, they had the Order outnumbered two to one. 

A sudden noise made Harry jump, Harry grabbed his wand and concealed it, he heard a swish of a cloak. And Scorpius Malfoy came into the room.

'Accio wand!' he cried and Harry's wand escaped from the sleeve of his robe and went into Malfoy's outstretched hand, he grabs it and smashed it over his knee, he knew the pieces aside.

'You have no hope,' he laughed to himself rather than to Harry. 'You have no wand.'

'Well I doubt I'll need one if you're going to kill me,' said Harry calmly. 'The Fidelius Charm has broke, I see.'

'Your friend Ron is dead,' said Malfoy and he forced Harry into the chair with his wand as Harry's face turned red with anger. 'It's a shame the Mudblood wasn't there, I could have finished the lot.'

'Shut your mouth!' yelled Harry, loosing his temper completely. 'Ron Weasley was ten times the wizard you will ever be, and Hermione too.'

'You are in no position to lash out at me, Potter,' said Malfoy, relishing in the anger that he was causing Harry. Harry continued to breathe hard but soon calmed down.

'But I can do whatever I want, Scorpius,' said Harry. 'I do not fear death, I have evaded it for all these years, I welcome it, I am ready.'

'That's were you're wrong, Potter,' spat Malfoy, still pointing the wand to Harry's heart. 'There is nothing worse than death, nothing.'

'No Scorpius, that is where you are wrong,' said Harry still calm. 'Have you ever died?'

Malfoy did not say anything, he just looked at Harry.

'I have, Scorpius,' said Harry. 'And I came back because I wanted to, because I wanted to save the world from Voldemort, from people like you.'

Malfoy continued to stare at Harry, his wand hand trembling.

'I was at peace with myself,' said Harry. 'And this time, I will be able to see Ginevra and Ron. Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. Mad-Eye and Kingsley. I have friends Malfoy, and Death will only bring me closer to them.'

Malfoy's wand hand shook violently, his eyes wide with fear. Then, two dark figures appear in the door.

'Stupefy!' two voices cried at the same time, and Scorpius Malfoy fell to the floor, stunned.

James and Albus Potter walked through the doorway, both in their 40's, their hair starting to grey, but both nonetheless looking like a younger version of Harry. Albus binded Scorpius' body with ropes as James checked on Harry.

'Once we heard Ron was killed we came over,' he said looking into Harry's eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'I- I am ready to die now,' said Harry. 'It is m- my time to go.'

Albus rushed over to Harry now.

'No, father, please,' said Albus, tears in his eyes.

'You m- must understand,' said Harry croakily. 'There are f- far more worse things than death. It is my time to go.'

Both of the men, nodded, tears pouring from their eyes. Harry smiled weakly.

'Good- b-bye…' he said, and his head lolled onto his shoulders.

And then everything was nothing, Harry Potter was dead.

\/p> 


End file.
